ranma meets inuyasha
by CurseQueen
Summary: a boy who's both a girl and a boy meets a boy who looks like a dog. what could happen? hmm... i wonder...
1. the visitor

(This story was made at **'Fenix Internet Café**.**'**)

Chapter I: The Visitor.

"Kasumi can you please teach how to cook rice curry?" Akane asked Kasumi.

Kasumi faced her and asked, "Who is it for? Is it for Ranma, Akane dear?"

"Of course not! Why would I cook for that baka?" Akane denied.

Kasumi just looked at her innocently, then Akane blushed. "Ok it's for Ranma. Please don't tell anyone sister." Akane pleaded to Kasumi.

"Don't worry Akane dear, I won't."

Then Nabiki entered the kitchen, she noticed Akane standing beside the stove. "Akane what are you doing here in the kitchen? Don't tell me you're going to cook dinner?"

Akane frowned, "I'm not here to cook dinner. I'm just asking Kasumi to teach me on how to cook a rice curry."

Nabiki just smiled, "You're already learning on how to be a good wife?"

"Of course not! I just want to learn how to cook!" Akane protested.

"Nabiki stop teasing." Kasumi scolded Nabiki. She's smiling even though she's scolding Nabiki.

Nabiki picked up the juice from the fridge then walk towards the door, but before she leaves. "Good luck Kasumi." Then she went upstairs.

It took some time before Akane learned to cooked.

"Akane dear, it's already late. Why don't we call it a night?"

"Thank you for teaching me my dear sister." Akane waved goodbye then went upstairs.

That night, Ranma heard some strange noises. He stood up to check on it. The sounds are coming from the kitchen. He slowly, quietly walks towards the kitchen. Then he sensed a presence coming. It came nearer, nearer… When he was about to attack, a baseball bat hit his headfirst.

Owowow." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I thought you were a robber."

Ranma recognized that voice. "Akane? What are you doing still up late at night?"

"I heard some strange noises in the kitchen."

"Yeah I heard them too." Ranma leaned a little forward to the kitchen door; he opened it a little. But all he could see is a little light.

"I can't see what's inside, I better open it a little wider." He told Akane. But as he leaned forward to open the kitchen door, Akane tripped on something. Both Ranma and Akane tumbled right in front of the trespasser.

"You're so clumsy Akane!" Ranma shouted to Akane.

"Ranma no **baka**!" Akane shouted back.

They started fighting, forgetting all about the trespasser.

"Umm…excuse me." The trespasser tried to cut in. But the two continued fighting.

"Excuse me…." He tried to cut in again.

The two face him then shouted, "Tojikomeru! Don't interfere this is our fight!"

Then they continued fighting. Then they remembered something. They looked at the trespasser. They just stayed there, looking at him.

"Will you stop looking at me? You're bugging me."

"I didn't know you have a visitor Akane. I should've prepared something."

Akane looked behind her. Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, and Happosai is standing behind her. Happosai was sleeping at kitchen door all this time!

"So that's why I tripped. That old chikan, what is he doing here anyway?" Akane thought. Then, once again they noticed the man standing in front of them.

"This is a very weird animal. Much more weirder than Mr. Saotome." Nabiki looked at Genma (he was in panda form). "I'll change my opinion. Nothing will beat the Saotome family when the word 'weird' is in use."

The trespasser looked like a dog. He had dog-ears, sharp fangs, and sharp claws.

"Is this a costume?" Ranma tugged at the man's ears.

"Nice clothes, I wonder how much it will cost if you sell it I the flea market." Nabiki said, feeling the man's clothes.

Everyone started tugging his hair, which is color white, his ears, pretty much everything.

Akane came closer to Ranma, then whispered to him, "I wonder if he also fell in one of the springs at Jusenkyo."

"Let's try pouring some hot water on him." Ranma picked up the kettle with hot water and pour it on the trespassers head. But the trespasser didn't change form.

"If he didn't change form, then what is he?"


	2. Meetings

Hello! Thank you for all those who reviewed. 

"Are you a dog?"

"What kind of dog are you?"

"Who are your owners?"

They asked all at ones.

"I am not a dog!" He shouted.

"You're a very bad tempered dog." Kasumi commented.

"I told you, I am not a dog! One more word and I'm going to kill you!"

"Really? You look strong. Want to be partners with me? You could really help me with my work." Happosai jumped on top of a chair and stared at the trespasser.

"Oh, you mean stealing undergarments of woman?" Ranma eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, that's another way of putting it." Happosai was excited, "So would you do it?" he looked at trespasser.

"I am not that kind of person! If you want to find someone who's willing to be your partner, call Miroku." He started leaving.

"Wait! Do you think you can just leave? After breaking in here?" Soun stopped him from leaving.

"I don't have time for this." He started leaving again.

"Wait! Don't you know how to respect your elders? Genma, let's teach him how to respect the properties of others and how to respect his elders." It was Soun.

"Sure." Genma replied.

"Father, stop acting like a child!" Akane scolded her father.

"Akane, we have to teach him some good manners." Sound and Genma was ready to attack when they noticed the trespasser's claws. Suddenly Genma pushed Ranma forward.

"Ranma, take care of this."

"I thought your going to fight him." Ranma protested.

"As your father I command you. Think of this as a training." His father is still pushing him.

"If you put it that way then I'll fight." Ranma positioned himself to fight.

"Just make sure this is not a waste of my time." Ranma's opponent bragged.

"Ranma, after your practice do you want some rice curry?" Kasumi said while looking at the refrigerator.

"Sure." Ranma and the trespasser jumped out to the yard.

"Akane can you come with me to the market?" Kasumi looked at Akane.

"Sure. At least now I can get some peace and quiet.

"Kagome, can you go to the market? We're out of vegetables." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome just looked out the window not hearing her mother. She was thinking of something else. "What is that thing? It's so strong. Could it be an assassin sent by Naraku?" She thought continuously.

"Kagome didn't you hear me?" Her mother suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Kagome. Kagome was suddenly awakened from her little world.

"Huh?"

Her mother sighed, "Kagome I've been repeating this to you 4 times already. Don't tell me you didn't understand a thing."

"Hey it wouldn't hurt to repeat it one more time, right? Kagome smiled nervously.

Her mother sighed again, "Ok, I asked you to buy some vegetables in the market."

"Ok, I'll be going now."

"Wait! I'll come with you." Souta followed Kagome.

"Why do you have to come with me?" Kagome asked Souta who was following her.

"Sister, I feel that this is my responsibility to guide you around town." Souta said proudly.

"Souta what do you mean? I still know wow to go around our town."

"Souta what do you mean? I still know how to go around our town you know.

"But you're always at the past. I thought you have forgotten how to go to the market. "Her brother looked at her innocently.

"Ok, just hurry up.

At the market…

"Souta will you hurry up?" Kagome was half walking half running.

'Geez, what's wrong with her? Souta thought.

Kagome was thinking about the thing that attacked them.

"What was that thing? I have to find Inuyasha fast!"

"I think that dog is really funny."

"Sis, he's not really a dog, he's a person. He just looks like a dog."

Kagome suddenly stopped when she heard this.

"Umm…excuse me," She approached the two girls. "I heard you talking about a person who looks like a dog?"

"Yeah, so?" Akane's voice is full of sarcasm.

"Akane be polite." Kasumi scolded Akane.

"Sorry." Akane apologized.

"Excuse me dear," Kasumi looked at Kagome, "Do you know him."

"Well it depends. What does he looked like?"

"Well he has white hair, sharp fangs and claws & a very bad temper." Replied Akane.

"That's Inuyasha all right. Can you tell me where he is?" Kagome asked. Kagome didn't notice Souta standing beside her.

"Sis let's go home it's getting late."

"This will only take a minute Souta." Kagome looked at her watch. "By the way I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta."

"I'm Akane Tendo and this is my older sister Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you. So where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha's here?" Souta interrupted.

"Yeah, so will you keep quiet for a while?" Kagome pushed Souta aside.

"He is in our house. Are you his girl friend?" Akane asked.

"Of course not!" Kagome protested.

"What ever, let's go."

"You're not bad." Ranma said while dodging Inuyasha's attacks.

"You're not so bad yourself." Inuyasha said while attacking Ranma.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome suddenly barged in.

Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome, "Ka-Ka-Kagome! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha stopped attacking.

"What do you mean? This is my time! What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Curse Queen: Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate it.

They sat down to have some tea but Inuyasha won't stay put and started leaving again.

"Like I've said before, I don't have time for this."

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha followed her command quickly (Like he has a choice).

"Don't you feel guilty? You broke into their house; you have ruined some of their furniture, what more damage could you offer?" Kagome said.

"Well it's not my fault. I didn't break in here on purpose." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked him.

"I was following something…"

"And you end up here? A very likely story." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome started fighting each other.

"You know, they remind me of someone." Nabiki said looking at Ranma and Akane.

"Yeah, they do remind me of someone." Kasumi replied also looking at Ranma and Akane.

"Osuwari!" Kagome suddenly shouted.

They all saw Inuyasha on the ground.

"I see, so if you tell him something he will obey immediately. Akane you should get one for Ranma." Nabiki said.

"Shut up Nabiki. Don't give her and ideas." Ranma said nervously.

"Oh come on. If I have something like that just imagine how many boys I can boss around. They can do my chores for me, follow me around, and most of all earn money for me." Nabiki started laughing.

"Anyway, I'm not here to steal or anything, like I told you before, I was following somebody and end up here."

"Inuyasha, how can that happen? The only passage way to your time to my time is the well and no one can use it except you and me." Kagome explained.

"Excuse me but what do you mean? I'm confused." Akane cut in.

"It's a very long story."

"It's okay, we'll listen." Akane said smiling.

So Kagome said the whole story.

"So that's what happened. It's a very odd story though." Akane said.

"You mean you believe us? You don't think our story is crazy or made up or anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, we believe you. Something like that always happens to us. Just take a look at these two," Nabiki pointed to Ranma and Genma. "They looked pretty normal but…" she picked up a pail with cold water and pours it on Ranma and Genma. "Tadaa! They change form.

Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing. "That's the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"Shut up will ya? At least I don't look like a dog that follows every command his master makes." Ranma insulted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Ranma stopped laughing and started to fight.

"They are so helpless."

"Do you want to go out and get some ice cream? Maybe by the time we get back they're already finish fighting each other." Akane told Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome answered.

Kagome, Akane and Souta walked towards the ice cream parlor. Akane walked towards the cashier and asked for their order.

"I'm sorry but we're already sold out." The girl in the cashier answered.

"Too bad, maybe Ukyo's still open. Let's go Kagome." Akane walk towards the door.

When they arrived at Ukyo's place, there was no one there. '_Weird' _Akane thought then they heard loud noises outside. When they got outside, they saw Ukyo fighting with another girl. Kagome recognized the girl. It was Sango!

"Sango! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Well, Miroku, Inuyasha and I are following a small creepy thing. He was holding something that suddenly shone. When I woke up I was already here. Then this girl attacked me." She looked at Ukyo.

"I thought you were a robber. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Ukyo explained.

"But why are you chasing the small creepy thing that you're talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't remember." Sango answered.

After a few moments of silence, they saw Shampoo running towards them.

"Shampoo why are you running?"

"A creepy man was chasing after Shampoo." Shampoo said breathlessly.

"Then why are you running away from him? You always kick their butts when someone pissed you off." They all looked at Shampoo suspiciously.

"Well today different. Shampoo does not want to ruin dress."

Akane looked at Shampoo. She was wearing a blue dress with crystals shinning. The dress was backless. Shampoo's hair was tied neatly.

"What's the occasion?" Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo and Airen have a date. This day Shampoo first met Airen."

"I'm sorry to break it to you Shampoo but Ranma's busy right now and he can't go with you." Akane said smirking.

"Shampoo no allow this. Airen must date Shampoo." Shampoo shouted at Akane. "And perverted girl can not stop us."

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Akane shouted back. Her eyebrows twitched.

Then they heard Ukyo slapping somebody. When they turned around they saw a boy. It was Miroku.

"Hi Miroku, where's Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet." Answered Miroku.

"Then where could they be?"

**End of Chapter.**

A/N: So did you like it? Please review if you like it or not.


	4. At Furinkan High

A/N: Sorry if I made some mistakes with the punctuations. Anyways 'Airen' is actually Ranma. It's really a 'Wo Airen'. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? I'm feeling confuse here, who are you guys?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm Kagome. This is Sango and the guy over there is Miroku."

"Aiyaa! That guy is creepy guy who chased Shampoo!" Shampoo exclaimed.

Kagome and Sango eyed him suspiciously. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Hey, I can't help it." He replied nervously.

"What ever, Shampoo must see Ranma. Shampoo has a date Shampoo jumped from roof to roof.

"You're not going to get away that easily." Ukyo followed Shampoo.

Kagome was amazed at what she saw. "I thought only Inuyasha could do that."

"While you're with us, nothing's normal." Akane said smiling. She looked at Miroku and Sango, "By the way, I'm Akane Tendo."

Miroku approached Akane, "You're kind of cute. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

Akane's brows twitched. "Get your filthy hands off me you freak." Akane sent him flying into the air.

"Wow, you're pretty strong." Sango complimented.

"Thanks."

Kagome was surprised at Souta who was tagging on her shirt. "Sis, aren't we supposed to head home now? Mother is going to kill us if we miss supper."

"Oh my gosh! Vegetables! We forgot to buy vegetables! We have to go now. Bye-bye." Kagome started running, leaving Akane, Sango and Miroku behind.

"But what am I supposed to do with this two?" Akane shouted to Kagome. But Kagome was already out of sight. Akane sighed. First, there was only Ranma to take care off. Now, there are two more additions. "What have I done to deserve this?" she whispered to herself.

"Let's go." She told Sango and Miroku. They followed her towards the Tendo house.

"Kagome, Souta where have you been? It's already 10 pm. Your Grandpa and I have to eat noodles because you forgot to buy the ingredients." Mrs. Higurashi scolded.

"I'm sorry ma." Kagome whispered.

Her mother sighed. "It's ok, go to sleep now."

While climbing the stairs, Kagome suddenly felt that the vegetables are not the only one she have forgotten. "You know Souta, I have this feeling that the vegetables are not the only one we have forgotten." Kagome said searching her mind an answer. Then it hit her, "We forgot Inuyasha and the others!"

"What! Kagome left without us? Well I ought to teach her a lesson." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Stop worrying about Kagome first Inuyasha. We have to find a place to lodge in." Sango said.

"Well, you can stay here for a while. For a little cost of course." Nabiki said smiling.

"Nabiki dear, no talk of money tonight." Kasumi scolded smiling.

"You can stay here for a while if you like." Soun offered.

"Hmp!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't want to stay in a place where a cross dresser lives."

Ranma was furious. "Well I also don't want to stay in a place knowing that a freaky doggy is sleeping with us. Not to mention that it is also a flea-bag."

The two started fighting again. Akane had, had enough. She picked up a pail and throws it to Ranma. It hit him full in the face. Then she looked at Inuyasha, "You also want a pail on your face?"

"Ahh…no ma'am." Inuyasha stammered.

"Wow! Usually Kagome is the only one who can shut him up.

Akane is really scary." Sango said wide-eyed. (Anime style).

"Well pervert girl not only scary, she also pervert." Shampoo helped Ranma stand up.

"Who are you calling a pervert?"

"You are!" Shampoo yelled. Shampoo was clinging on Ranma really tight. Akane's emotion suddenly burst. Like a volcano erupting. "Fine!" Akane went upstairs.

"What's got into her?" Ranma asked amused.

Sango looked at Ranma and Shampoo. "I think I know what."

"Enough about that, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I think there's a pet shop near here. Maybe they'll let you use one of their dog house for a while." Ranma said smiling evilly.

"Why you, I'll kill you right now!" Inuyasha attacked.

Like before, they attacked each other. The doors, tables, chairs, and other furniture was damaged badly. Even the roofs are damaged.

"My house…" Soun started crying like a baby.

"This is going to cost a lot of money. Good thing it's not going to be my money." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki dear, could you get some water for dad?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

"Sure."

"Ranma looked at what you've done! Go clean it up! If Tendo got mad he may let us sleep outside, and man is it freezing outside." Genma scolded Ranma.

"Man, I'm sure glad Kagome's not here. If she saw this, I'm dead." Inuyasha was sitting comfortably on the floor.

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. Except for the fact that she had forgotten Inuyasha and the others, she has this feeling that something is watching her it is the third time this week. The first time was the day before yesterday. She was in the bathroom when she saw a figure of something at the window.

**Flashback:**

Kagome was humming happily at their bathroom.

"I want to change the world…"she hummed. She was ready to go inside the bathtub when she saw a shadow at the window. She screamed loud, really loud. Her mother rushed to her and asked what happened. She told the story and her grandfather volunteered to look for the shadow but saw no one.

Ever since that accident, she can't take her mind of it. The second time happened just before when Inuyasha came. She saw it just like the last time. "What is that thing? It looks so strong and fast too. Could it be an assassin sent by Naraku?" She asked herself.

**End of Flashback.**

The same feeling she has before is now coming back. What could it mean? She has to come back to the Tendos tomorrow. The Tendos…even if she just met them, she can feel a connection between them.

For about 4 hours she stayed awake; looking at the ceiling of her room. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of a man looking at her window. It is the same as before. She focused her eyes more and noticed that it's carrying something on its back. She focused more; she was about to see its face when Souta came in.

"Sis I can't sleep well. Can I sleep here?" Souta said rubbing his eyes.

Kagome looked out he window again. The shadow was gone.

"It's fast." She whispered.

"Sis can I sleep here?" Souta asked again.

"Souta, you're big enough, why don't you sleep on your own room." Kagome scolded.

"But I'm scared." Souta replied.

"Souta don't be a coward. Now go back to your room." Kagome scolded him again.

"Hai nesan." Souta walked out the door.

"Good boy."

Kagome acted bravely in front of Souta but inside, she was scared. Scared of that shadow that has been lurking around. Who or what could that shadow be? All night she stayed wide-awake.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku decided to stay at the Tendo's dojo. Like Kagome, Inuyasha also can't sleep. He has something else on his mind.

"I know we were chasing something. It was holding a mirror. The mirror shown and…then…everything went blank. But why are we chasing it? I can't remember."

Inuyasha analyzed the problem. "Why can't I remember anything?"

The next morning was not so good.

"I didn't sleep well last night. Many mosquitoes are everywhere." Akane complained.

"Good for you. Me, I slept with kinds of insects last night. There's even a frog inside my room." Nabiki scratch everywhere.

"I think we have some ointment on the cabinet. Rub it on you insect bites." Kasumi smiled.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" Kagome greeted. Then she noticed the insect bites on Akane. "What happened to you?"

"Ohayo Kagome. Our roof was damaged really bad, also our walls so the insects got in." Akane explained.

"So you're here to pick up your dog?" Ranma asked ignorantly.

"Who are you calling a dog? You cross dresser!" Inuyasha yelled at Ranma.

"Are you going to start again?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, every time you get the chance you two fight. Don't you ever get tired?" Kagome asked. "Anyways, we have to go to school or we'll be late for school.

Akane started packing for school. "Wait! I'll walk with you." Kagome said.

Both of them walked together. They were quiet and not one of them tried to speak.

"Wait we'll walk with you." Shouted Ranma.

Running up behind them were Ranma, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I want to go to school with you. We want to see what other people here do." Sango answered.

"You can't do that! You'll be discovered!" Kagome protested.

"Don't worry, we'll keep out of sight." They promised.

"Whatever."

Akane & Ranma went straight ahead while Kagome and the others went to the other side.

"You know Ranma, they're really nice. You should give them a chance." Akane told Ranma.

"I don't want to be friends with a flea-bag."

"You know you should learn to—" Akane didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Nihao Ranma. Ranma, Shampoo brought you ramen." Shampoo offered Ranma.

"Oh no you don't! Ranma's going to eat my pancake." Ukyo pulled Ranma closer.

"You no touch Ranma. Ranma going to eat my ramen." Shampoo pulled Ranma closer to her.

"It's not even lunch yet, why are you giving me your homemade lunch?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo heard Ranma no eat breakfast because of creepy people so Shampoo give you ramen."

"No! Ranma's going to eat my pancake."

The two fought over Ranma. They are like playing tagged of war. They didn't notice Akane leave.

'Ranma no baka.' She thought continuously.

"The school bell rang and Akane made it just in time. However, Ranma and Ukyo didn't make it and had to stay outside.

"Ranma, Ukyo you know what to do." Their teacher led them outside.

"I'm so lucky to spend my time with you." Ukyo said smiling. Ranma sweat dropped.

'This is an advantage for me to spend my time with Ranma." Ukyo thought.

Inside their classroom…

While the teacher was discussing, Akane's mind was on something else. 'I bet they're having fun right now.' Akane's brows twitched at the thought. The pencil she was holding broke because of her anger. Some of her classmate looked at her with amusement. Akane let out a nervous laugh.

The teacher finally let Ranma and Ukyo in, but instead of Saotome Ranma, he found a red haired girl. "Where's Ranma?" The teacher asked.

"He said he have to go to the bathroom. Umm…I have to go, bye-bye." The girl-typed Ranma ran to the boy's bathroom.

"Wait!" The teacher called, his stare following Ranma. "But that's the boys bathroom…" in the corner of his eye, he saw Kuno lying on the ground. He got nervous and went back inside.

Inside the bathroom…

"Why do that Kuno have to show up? Why does Ukyo and Shampoo always bother me?" Ranma said, pouring hot water on his head.

A/N: Confusing? I'll tell you what really happened.

Ranma and Ukyo was standing still holding the pail of water. Then Ukyo let go of the pail and suddenly hugged him. The water on the pail splashed all over him and her turned to girl-typed Ranma. Then Kuno appeared and hugged him/her saying, "Oh, pigtailed girl, I have waited for you. At last you are now ready to give me your undying love."

"Get off me you creep!" Ranma punched him up into the air. And that's when the teacher appeared.

"I just wished I could go back in time." Ranma sighed.

End Of Chapter.

AN: So what do you think? I have made this chapter longer than the other ones. Pls. review.


	5. Spying

**A/N: I added some new characters so please don't be confuse.**

Kagome couldn't relax that day. How could she relax? Inuyasha and the others are roaming around the school with no worries. The percentage of them being discovered is a 99 possibility. Every minute she would look outside and checked if any trouble or damage had been done. Hours passed by and still nothing happened. 'Maybe I should relax. What could happen?' she asked herself.

The school bell rang. Kagome was more relaxed now. 'Inuyasha and the others are not that stupid. I'm sure they won't get discovered.' Kagome kept reminding that to herself if ever she gets panicky.

While walking, Kagome bumped into one of her friends.

"What's the hurry?" Kagome asked her friend.

She has a short, wavy hair. She has dull, dark eyes. Her friend seems excited. "There's a cute boy asking every girl out. Then another girl came with a big boomerang on her back. This is going to be great."

Kagome suddenly got nervous. "Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Well, he's carrying something, like a staff. He's wearing such strange clothes. And he looks like a monk. Why would you like to know?"

"Nothing." She ran outside to confirm one thing.

When she got out of the school building, she saw a woman and a man standing outside. "Yup, it's Miroku." She sighed.

She approached Sango and Miroku, "What do you think your doing? You let yourselves get seen!" Kagome whispered to them.

"Well, Miroku here seems happy to get seen by girls." Sango said.

"Well, they're so cute, I can't resist." Miroku said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh boy."

"Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" the girl came from behind, she looked at Sango, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! No! No! She's…just…an acquaintance." Miroku answered hesitantly.

The girl's eyes caught Miroku's eyes. He noticed that the girls' eyes have different colors. Her eye on the right side is color blue while on the other side is brown. She also has a golden hair that was noticeable. 'She's cute.' Miroku thought.

"Oh good, that means you're still single then. I'm Kia-san." The girl smiled.

"I'm Miroku."

Kagome noticed the other girls whispering to each other saying something like, "I've never seen her here before."

"So, why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Kia asked again.

"Because I'm from the—"Miroku almost told her the truth. Fortunately, Kagome had grabbed Miroku before he could say anything.

"You're from the…?" Kia asked.

"Oh he's from…the…Greenland! Right! It's their custom to wear something like that."

"Oh, like a ceremonial? Cool!" Kia answered. "Oh, I have to go. Bye-bye." She ran to the school building.

Kagome looked around and noticed that everybody was looking at them. she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, look at the time, we have to go." Kagome grabbed Sango and Miroku.

Kagome's friends started murmuring to each other.

"Is that boy, Kagome's boyfriend?" One of Kagome's friends asked.

"Is he really? But what about Hojo?" Another friend asked. She has a short black hair. She's wearing a yellow headband.

"Then there is only one thing to do to find out who he is." Kagome's 3rd friend said. She has a short brown hair.

"What? Asked her?" The 1st friend asked. She's the one with a short wavy hair.

"No silly! That would be too simple. We are going to follow their every move." The 3rd friend answered.

Kagome brought Ukyo and Miroku to an old warehouse.

"Are you crazy? Why did you let yourselves get seen?" Kagome asked furiously.

"Well, we were waiting for you patiently behind some bushes when Miroku saw that Kia girl. Then he just let himself get seen. Sango explained.

"Why did you do that Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, when I saw her, it was like, I was in a trance. I'm sorry Kagome." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed. "By the way, where's Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, we also can't find him either. When you went inside your school, he just disappeared." Sango said.

"What! Ok, we have to find him before he does something wrong. But before you go around town wearing that, you have to change clothes."

Kagome brought them to a store and started looking for clothes.

"Here." She gave Sango a brown-fitted pants and a plain t-shirt.

"For you…wear this Miroku." She gave Miroku blue jeans, red shirt and a cap. Sango and Miroku tried them on. The clothes fitted perfectly.

"Great! Now let's go!" Kagome started running.

"Only one problem Kagome, we don't know a thing about your place…what if we get lost? And we also don't know a thing about your time." Sango said worriedly.

"Hey, you have Kirara to sniff your way around." Kagome answered.

And they started looking for Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku.

"Where do you think Inuyasha is? It is not like him to just disappear just like that." Sango said.

"Well maybe he just remembered something."

While walking, Sango and Miroku noticed that, some guys are staring at Sango. They were whistling at her and following her every movement.

"Ignorant fools." Sango grumbled.

They continued walking. They passed by a classy restaurant. As they passed, a man in a sweatshirt and jogging pants approached them. He looks like a gentleman. He has brown hair and emerald eyes. He's tall and masculine. Sango felt her heart skip a beat.

"Um, excuse me but can I ask your name, miss?" the man asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sango asked.

"Well, you seem to stand out from the rest of the crowd." The man answered.

"That is a good thing, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it's a good thing." He answered. "So, what's your name?"

"It's none of your business." Miroku answered the man.

He got mad all of a sudden. Sango didn't like what Miroku did. That man didn't do anything, he just asked my name so why is he taking it too seriously?"

"It's Sango." She said frustrated. The man noticed the frustrated tone of Sango. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sango if I have disturbed you. I will be going now."

Miroku smiled triumphantly and it didn't made her feel good. Miroku's making her feel weird. It's like Miroku is actually jealous! Can you believe that? But Sango knows that it is not true. Miroku is not the kind of guy that would do a commitment. She knows that Miroku will always me a chick boy. That fact hurt her. It made her feel that she had to take actions. Miroku always ignored. Now, she has to find another person to replace Miroku.

"Wait!" she signaled the man to stop. "What's your name?"

"It's Juniel." He answered.

"Are you going anywhere?" Sango asked hoping he would say no.

"No, I'm going straight home, why?" Juniel asked.

"I-I-I- wo-would you like to…"She tried to go on but no words came out.

"What? Would like to ask me out?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I mean yes." She repeated more calmly.

"What!" Miroku exclaimed. He was shocked. Sango isn't that kind of girl who would go out to someone she hardly knew. Something was definitely up.

"But, won't your boyfriend mind?" Juniel asked looking at Miroku.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." She answered. Then smiled at Miroku.

"But what about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You and Kirara can find him." She replied.

Juniel and Sango walked away.

"Kirara let's go! We have to follow them." Miroku said.

'Where could Inuyasha be? I have looked anywhere.' Kagome looked up at the sky. 'I didn't notice that it's already late. 'Where are you Inuyasha?'

She continued searching until she reached a beach. There, she saw a boy, same age as her with a long black hair. She didn't see his face because he was facing the sea. 'Better not disturb him.' She thought. She continued walking pass him. The man was sitting peacefully when Kagome suddenly shouted. "Osuwari!" the man had no choice but to sit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so irritated by this guy named Inuyasha that I suddenly shouted 'Osuwari!'"

"So you're irritated to me, is that it?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the man curiously. Then she saw his face. "Inuyasha!"

"What!" Inuyasha noticed Kagome's angry eyes. He shivered. "What? You want a fight?"

Kagome suddenly hugged him and started crying. "Why did you leave? I was so worried." Kagome started to cry.

"I didn't mean to leave, but when I saw you with your friends, you look so happy. Your friends really care about you. And I realized, that why are you wasting you time with us when your true friends are here." Inuyasha paused for a moment, "I was thinking that maybe…you would…like to stay here."

"NO! Don't ever think that. I'm happy with you and I would die if you leave me." Kagome said dramatically.

Inuyasha hugged her back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome did the same.

"I…I…Kagome I…lo…" Inuyasha was cut off by something. Something jumped on his head.

"Why you! I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha attacked the small old man standing in front of him." He tried to punch it, kicked it, everything but he always misses it. The old man laughed. "You're not going to beat me boy, I'm too quick for you." The old man started humming. Inuyasha ran after him.

"Would you like to go out again?"

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped chasing after the old man and peaked through a hole in a cottage. There, they saw a woman and a man talking. They didn't recognized the man but they sure recognized that woman. It was Sango! They were surprised to see her with a boy. They listened at their conversation.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come." The boy said.

"Yeah. I'm also glad I came with you." Sango answered.

"Are you sure that your boyfriend won't mind?"

"Hey, I told you before, he's not my boyfriend." Sango said with a giggle.

"Woh, I didn't imagine that Sango would flirt to a guy." Kagome said.

"Yeah."

One of the bushes behind them moved.

"What's that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take any chances." Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside. Inuyasha was ready to attack when Miroku showed himself.

"Woh, hold on pal. It's Miroku."

What are you doing here?" Kagome and Inuyasha both asked.

"Just like you, I'm spying on Sang." Miroku answered.

"Oh. Do you know that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think he said he's name is Juniel." He answered.

"Where did Sango met him?" Kagome asked.

"She met him when we were looking for Inuyasha."

Then Miroku remembered something. "By the way, how did you find Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "I-I just saw him sitting somewhere." Kagome doesn't want to tell Miroku what happened between her and Inuyasha. They heard Sango giggled. Juniel must have told her something. When they peaked again, they saw Juniel's face very near Sango's face. They thought that he was going to kiss her! Miroku rushed inside immediately.

"What is the meaning of this!" Miroku demanded.

"Miroku, what are you doing her!" Sango asked. Shocked.

"I-I- just…"he thought for an alibi." I just passed by! So what are you two doing?" he asked.

"He was blowing my eyes for some dirt got into them!" Sango answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

So here's what really happened. While Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking; Sango and Juniel were talking happily when a wind blew and some dirt got into Sango's eyes.

"Oh, is that so? I'm so sorry to cut in." Miroku said embarrassed. "Sorry to disturbed you." Miroku and the other two left Juniel and Sango alone. Sango just sighed.

"Miroku admit it." Kagome suddenly broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Admit what?" Miroku asked confusedly.

"Admit that you really do care about Sango." Kagome said.

"Of course I care about her, she's our friend." He answered.

"That's not what I mean. What I'm meaning to say is that you care about her not just a friend but more than that." Kagome said.

"I DON'T LIKE HER if that's you're saying." He said.

"Why don't you admit it? You're so stubborn." Kagome's getting more and more furious.

"Then, why don't you admit that you also like each other." Miroku told Kagome and Inuyasha. The two were left speechless. They didn't noticed the girls watching them.

"So, that boy is not her boyfriend." The first girl said.

"So that means Hojo's safe them?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, I think so but who's that boy beside her?" they looked at Inuyasha. He was in human form.

"We better watch out for him."

**A/N: So what do you think? A bit OOC yes but please no flames.**


	6. A Good Chase

A/N: Thank you very much for all those who reviewed. Sorry for the late update... I have to study for my exam that's why my story was delayed. SORRY…

**Chapter VI: A Good Chase.**

The Tendo and the Saotome family are all drinking tea together.

"Father, you look peaceful today." Kasumi commented.

"Of course Kasumi! After that perverted old master of ours left, my life became peaceful." Soun said.

Genma laughed, "Yeah, that perverted master of ours is the jinx of the family. I'm glad he's gone for real."

"But I wonder where that old **chikan's **right now. We hadn't heard from him for almost 2 weeks now." Ranma said.

"Let's change the topic. You know the old saying, 'If you talk about the devil, the devil will appear." Genma laughed. Soun laughed with him then stopped.

"Don't say things like that!" He warned Genma. "I'm tired of hearing that old chikan's voice shouting, "What a haul! What a haul!"

"What a haul! What a haul!"

When Soun heard that voice, he trembled. "Don't joke like that Genma," Soun warned. But he saw that Genma is also trembling in fear. Don't tell me…"

"What a haul! What a haul! Hello everybody! Did you miss me?" Happosai asked.

"Not really." Ranma said frankly.

Happosai sighed. "Nobody cares about me. Even my own pupil hates me." Happosai crouched down and cried.

"Yeah, stop whimpering old man." Ranma said coldly.

"So, what have you been up to, Master Happosai?" Soun gave a fake smile. Soun tried to massage Happosai, however Happosai slapped Soun's hands. "Don't play with me! I know what you have been talking behind my back." Happosai looked at them evilly.

Genma and Soun let out a nervous laughed.

Soun gave Happosai a back rub while Genma gave Happosai a drink.

"So Master Happosai, where did you go this time?" Soun asked politely.

"Good question my disciple; let me tell you my adventure." Happosai said.

"Oh, you mean stealing?" Ranma cut in.

"You ignoramus! Respect your master!" Happosai stood up and slapped Ranma's hands. "Now, I will tell you my adventure."

**Flash Back:**

"I was minding my won business you see, when this 2 children passed by. They were carrying something, like playing cards." Happosai paused for a moment, making sure that everyone is listening. After making sure that all of them are listening, he continued.

"I heard one of them said, 'These warriors from the past are really strong."

"Yeah." The other child answered.

"Then one card fell from the child's hands. The child didn't notice it so I picked it up and called the child but he was already too far to hear me. When I looked at the card, there was a picture of a woman warrior, and man was she hot. She has a yellow hair and I noticed that her eyes have different colors. I became interested so I looked for my mirror. It's that mirror that Cologne gave me when we were still young." Happosai sighed.

"Don't you mean the mirror that you stole from that old hag?" Ranma cut in.

Happosai just glared at him. Then continued his story, "When I found the mirror, I wished to be with that girl in the picture. With a drop of a tear, the mirror shown then everything went black. When I woke up, I found myself lying on a forest. I looked around the forest for a while. After a few moments, I heard some laughter. I followed it and found a hot spring. There were two girls there bathing-"

"Let me guess, you can't control yourself and jumped in front of them." Ranma cut in again.

Happosai gave him a deadly glare, "As I was saying…, they were bathing there and as a good host, I jump out to them to say 'hi' but they started yelling and two guys came and started to chased me. I remembered the mirror and used it to get away." Happosai sipped some tea.

"Then I found myself lying on some leaves inside a cave. Then this strange guy approached me and gave me this." Happosai showed them a necklace that has a pendant that looks like a crystal. It sparkled as the sunlight reached it.

"That guy said that it would make me stronger. All I have to do is trade him my mirror and he would give me this." Happosai sipped again.

Ranma laughed at Happosai, "You've been dope! Are you sure that, that thing would work?"

Happosai didn't answer. He stayed calm and continued drinking his tea. Akane looked at him suspiciously.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Kagome greeted.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Kasumi greeted back.

"Umm…can I come in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. I'll just make some tea." Kasumi stood up and went in the kitchen.

"I also have some companions, can they come in?"

"Sure." Akane answered. "So, what brings you here?"

"We need your help." Kagome said, looking nervously at Inuyasha.

"Need our help for what?" Akane asked confused.

"We need your help-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"We need your help for nothing! Kagome let's go!" Inuyasha stood up.

"But I thought you already agreed that we're going to ask them for help?" Kagome asked.

"No, I agreed to come here but I didn't agree to ask anybody's help. I can solve this by myself."

"Wait a minute, you mean fleabag here is going to ask for my help? This is going to be good." Ranma sat back, both of his hands on his back. He had that teasing look on his face. Inuyasha growled.

"Aahh!" Sango shrieked. Everyone looked at Sango. They saw Happosai hugging Sango. Miroku swiped Happosai away from Sango. "Hey you can't do that!"

Sango secretly smiled.

Miroku brought Happosai higher to his face, "Only I can do that!"

Sango's smile faded away. She slapped Miroku. "What do you mean!"

"Umm…nothing!" Miroku let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Ranma, I might let you use my magical necklace if you wear this bathing suit." Happosai smiled evilly.

"No way! I'm a man! I won't wear something like that! Ever!" Ranma's eyebrows twitched.

Inuyasha laughed at Ranma, "Maybe he would like to wear a pink dress instead."

Ranma stood up, ready for a fight. Soun stopped them just in time, "Ranma, if you bring more damage in this house, I'm going to kill you!"

"Inuyasha, be a good boy and behave, ok?" Kagome scolded.

Kagome accidentally spilled her tea. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll wipe it away." Kagome brought out a towel and wiped the spill. Happosai was holding the necklace high enough for him to study it. While wiping, the necklace caught Kagome's eyes.

"Hey, I recognize that! That's a piece of the 'Shikon Shards!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What!" Inuyasha looked at the necklace Happosai was holding. "Hey, give me that!" Inuyasha tried to snatched the necklace but Happosai was too fast for him.

"Do you think you could defeat me? Never!" Happosai laughed then jumped out of the window. Inuyasha followed Happosai while Ranma just sat there watching.

"Ranma! You have to help him!" Akane pulled Ranma up.

Ranma yawned lazily, "Why should I? I'm having too much fun watching them fight."

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane hit him with a pan.

"You know Kagome, I thought I recognized that creepy old man." Sango scratched her chin.

"Are you sure Sango? Where?" Kagome asked interestedly.

Sango searched her memory, "Don't you think he looks like the peeping tom that we chased after? The one that suddenly disappear?"

"Yeah, his size, his agility, and that creepy look. I think they're just the same person." Kagome said.

"You know, master Happosai was telling the truth for the 1st time!" Akane said wide-eyed.

"It seems so. You have to help us get that piece of Shikon Shard. We have to get it back before he can use it." Kagome said worriedly.

"You mean that, that thing really works? Cool! I wonder how much is that if I sell it?" Nabiki took a calculator and started counting.

"Sis!" Akane scolded.

"What! It would be a great income!" Nabiki smiled innocently. Akane sighed.

"You mean that, that necklace really works?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Many monsters that we have fought become stronger when a piece of the 'Shikon Shard' is involve." Kagome said. Her eyes showing worry. Ranma shivered.

"That kind of power in Happosai's hands!" Ranma imagined Happosai stealing women's clothing. Worse of all, he could imagined himself being provoke to wear a brassiere. He started sweating. "We have to get back that necklace!" he tried to hide his fear but Akane could see it. She could see it in his eyes and he knows where the fear is coming from. "We have to move fast!"

They ran after Happosai and Inuyasha.

"You can't catch me boy! I'm too fast for you." Happosai said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha tried to snatched the necklace once more but failed.

They kept running all over town. They passed by the 'Cat Restaurant.'

"Aiyaa! Shampoo think Shampoo's getting crazy. Shampoo just thought Shampoo saw talking dog chasing creepy pervert."

They passed by Ukyo's place.

"Hey old geezer, where's Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

Happosai just continued running. They passed by the Kuno's residence.

"Hey, isn't that the old pervert who lives in the home of my beloved Akane Tendo and Pigtailed Girl?" Kuno's eyes followed Happosai.

"Hahaha…" Kodachi laughed in a high pitched voice.

"Maybe he's here to send a message for me from my beloved Ranma."

"No! He's here to send me a letter from Akane Tendo!" Kuno and Kodachi started fighting.

Ranma and the others are still looking for Inuyasha.

First, they passed by the Cat Restaurant.

"Yo, Shampoo, have you seen Happosai and that fleabag?" Akane jabbed Ranma in the stomach. "Ow! I mean, Inuyasha."

"Shampoo saw them running around. They went that way." Shampoo pointed to the street right around the corner.

"Ok, thanks." Ranma and the others continued running again.

"Wait! Shampoo go with you!" Shampoo followed them.

they reached Ukyo's place and found Ukyo cooking some pancakes.

"Hey, Ucchan, did you see Happosai passed by here?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was being chased by this dog-man."

"He's Inuyasha." Kagome corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. I think they went that way." Ukyo pointed to a street just ahead.

"Thanks."

The gang ran after Inuyasha and Happosai.

"Wait Ran-chan! I'm coming with you!" Therefore, Ukyo joined the group. After a few moments, they found Kuno and Kodachi fighting.

"Umm…excuse me, Kuno-senpai, have you seen master Happosai?" Akane asked, giving a fake smile.

"Akane Tendo! At last, you are ready to give me your everlasting love." Kuno hugged Akane tightly. Akane tried hard not to lose her temper. "Umm…Kuno-senpai, have you seen master Happosai passed by here?"

"Yes, my beloved Akane Tendo." Kuno hugged her tighter. Ranma was ready to punch Kuno when Kodachi hugged him.

"I knew it Ranma-sama, you sent that perverted man to gave me a message." Kodachi hugged Ranma.

"Get away from Shampoo's WO AIREN!" Shampoo slapped Kodachi's hands.

"You're going to pay for your insolence!" Kodachi brought out her gymnastic equipment and started attacking. Ukyo approached Ranma. "Don't worry Ran-chan. I'll take care of you while they're busy."

"Get off him!" Kodachi demanded.

"You tricky girl!" Shampoo said.

"Ranma! Stop flirting!" Akane was getting jealous.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Get back here you creep!"

Everyone looked at Happosai who was running at the opposite side of the road. Behind Happosai was Inuyasha.

"Get back her you ugly creep!" Inuyasha was becoming tired of chasing after Happosai.

"Wow! Inuyasha has never been tired just by chasing someone before. That old man must be really good." Miroku said.

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi looked at the way of Happosai for a moment then started fighting again.

"I wish girls would fight for me like that." Miroku said, envying Ranma.

"If you want them so much you could have them." Ranma told Miroku, dusting some dirt from his clothes.

"Airen."

"Ranma-sama."

"Ran-chan!"

The 3 girls glared at Ranma. They didn't like what Ranma said one bit.

"W were fighting for you, then you would just give us away?" Ukyo's tears are ready to fall.

"I-I-It's-It's not like that." Ranma was perspiring.

"Shampoo wants to know, who you really like." Shampoo demanded.

"Yeah, Ranma-sama, I'm afraid I can't share you with these despicable girls." Kodachi was ready to fight, incase Ranma wouldn't choose her.

Ranma was trapped. Meanwhile, Kuno was still hugging Akane. Akane didn't need Kuno anymore now that they already found Happosai, so there is no need to be nice with him anymore, is there. Akane could not take it anymore so she punched Kuno high up in the sky. Meanwhile Ranma was still trapped by the three girls. He has to make and excuse! Then he saw Akane, finally free from the clutches of Kuno. Then an idea came to him. "Akane let's go!" he pulled Akane.

"What! Where are we going?" Akane asked while being pulled by Ranma.

"Don't ask any questions just follow me." Ranma pulled Akane harder.

"Ranma-sama…come back!" Kodachi called. However, Ranma just ignored her and continued running.

Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo ran after Ranma and Akane. Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed Happosai and Inuyasha. While running, Ranma and Akane bumped into Kasumi.

"Sorry Kasumi." Ranma apologized. Then started running again.

"Be sure to be home before supper." Kasumi called.

"Ok!"

Ranma and Akane ran so fast that they got lost in the woods.

"Are we still in Nerima?" Akane asked.

"I don't know!" Ranma said. He took some deep breathing.

"This is your entire fault!" Akane said, starting to cry.

"Why is it my fault?" Ranma asked frustrated.

"If you hadn't dragged us here, this wouldn't have happened!" Tears were now forming in Akane's eyes.

"He-he-hey! No need to cry! We-we can get of this!" Ranma was starting to panicked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

When Akane was calming down, it started to rain. They had no choice but to shelter inside a cave. As they enter…they didn't notice the dog-like creature watching them.

**A/N: Again, thank you for all those who reviewed. I just have something to say to MateriaBlade. You know what? I think you didn't read my story at all. You just criticized it by the title. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all.**


	7. Rain go away

Previous: Akane and Ranma ran from the others and hid in a cave. They didn't notice the creature watching them from behind.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Akane was very worried. 'What if this rain continues all night. This would be a great problem!' she thought.

"Don't worry, this rain would stop." Ranma sat back, yawning lazily.

"Ranma! Are you just going to let us get stuck here! Do something!" Akane panicked.

"Hey, relax. Everything's going to be alright." Ranma was starting to doze off.

" But what if a ferocious animal comes out. "Akane looked at Ranma nervously.

"Relax…something like that would never happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Many hours passed by and the rain continued to fall. The afternoon passed by quietly. Ranma was napping and Akane was looking out the cave. "I hope this rain would stop soon. It's getting creepy here."

Akane looked around then sighted. "Maybe Ranma's right. I should take it easy. There are no wild animals here. And if there is, I'm sure that Ranma could handle them." Akane took a deep breath. She was starting to relax when she heard a strange sound. She tried to wake Ranma up but to no avail. Ranma kept sleeping. She tried to wake him up again. At last, he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing? Can't yah see I'm sleeping?" Ranma yelled.

"Ranma, I think there's something deep inside that cave." Akane said.

"That's ridiculous. There's no one here but us."

"But I heard some strange sounds." Akane told him.

"I'm sure it's just the wi--" Ranma heard some noise. He pushed Akane aside. He took a look inside and…

"WEE!"

"Akane!"

"Ranma!"

Soun and the others are looking for Akane and Ranma. Since the chased that had happened yesterday, the two were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, my poor Akane. Were could she be?" Soun whined.

"Don't worry Tendo, we'll find them." Genma comforted him.

"Why do I have to help find those two! I don't need them! I don't even like them." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha be patient. After all, they did tried to help you get back the pieces of the shikon shards."

"But they didn't get any, did they?" Inuyasha said coldly.

"P-chan! Where have you been?" Akane hugged P-chan excitedly.

"Maybe, practicing his skills to beat me. Right, P-chan?" Ranma teased Ryoga/P-chan.

"Ranma, what are you talking about? You're acting like P-chan and Ryoga are the same."

With that, P-chan got nervous."

"You don't know how right you are."

"By the way, what are you doing here anyway P-chan?

"Wee! Wee!" P-chan tried explaining but Akane can't understand a thing.

"I'm sorry P-chan but I can't understand you."

"Wee! Wee!"

Akane shook her head. P-chan stood up and ran away.

"Wait! P-chan!"

"What a weirdo." Ranma rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, Akane saw Ryoga coming.

"Akane! What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked. Pretending not to know what really happened.

"Well, it's raining very hard so we decided to stay here for a while." Akane explained.

"Oh, ok." Ryoga looked around and noticed that Ranma was looking at him very suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered.

Then Ryoga remembered something. "Wait here!" he commanded to Akane and Ranma.

"Wait! Ryoga!" Akane called. However, Ryoga was already too far away to hear her. After a few moments of waiting, Ryoga finally came out. Akane noticed the little boy that Ryoga was holding and the sight of the boy astonished her.


End file.
